The present invention relates to a strap for a musical instrument and a method for adjusting the length of a strap belt.
Using the strap for the musical instrument, the musical instrument, such as a key board or a guitar, is hung down from the shoulders of a player when the musical instrument is played. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-83962, a guitar strap (hereinafter, referred to as a “strap”) includes a strap belt formed of nylon or leather, an adjuster to adjust the length of the strap belt, and a pair of strap connectors. The strap connectors are arranged at both ends of the strap belt and selectively attached to and detached from the body of a guitar.
Before hanging the guitar down from the shoulders, the player adjusts the length of the strap belt using the adjuster. The player then checks whether the length of the strap belt is appropriate. In many cases, the player continues to fine adjust the length of the strap belt until the guitar is located at the most comfortable position for the player to play. In other words, the adjustment of the length of the strap belt is one of the delicate steps carried out by the player.
However, conventional straps do not allow the player to adjust the length of the strap belt with the guitar hung down from the shoulders of the player. As a result, each time the length of the strap belt is to be adjusted, the player must put down the guitar repeatedly and then put it back around the shoulders to see whether the adjustment is appropriate. Such continuous adjustment is extremely inefficient and troublesome for the player.